Andera Wars
The '''Andera Wars '''were a series of conflicts pitting revolutionary and later independent Andera against the Terretha Res Publica and the Remorian Empire. There are two major conflicts which make up the Andera Wars; the Andera War (1341 - 1346) and the Remoria-Andera War (1346 - 1351). Overall, the Andera Wars dominated the 1340's, and saw the independence of Andera which would later play a major role in many key future events. Background Under the rule of Terretha since 1257, Andera was known as Dasilica, one of Terretha's most valuable colonies. However, after 80 years of living to serve Terretha, the Anderans began to feel neglected and abused by the Terrethan motherland. Soon nationalistic movement began to grow in popularity, promising to free Andera and bring her into a bright independent future. After the independence of Moiette in 1337, another Terrethan colony, rebellious figures such as Octavian North became images of hope for the despairing people. Winning the position of regional governor over Andera in 1340, now Baron Octavian North took this opportunity to build off the people's nationalism and declare Anderan independence. Terretha's Response After word of Andera's claim of independence reached the ears of Terrethan Praetor Junius Chratus, the Praetor decided to invade Andera in order to ensure their continued loyalty. Sending over 300,000 armed troops, the Terrethan army moved toward Andera. The journey to Andera was quite far, and swift travel was still a distant dream. This forced the Terrethan army to move through their former colony, Moiette. The Moiette Front Still fueled by the nationalistic ideology that had freed them in the first place, Moiette felt the need to defend Andera and aid them in their quest for freedom. Once the Terrethan army moved into Moiette, the Moiette army moved into position, and began firing upon the Terrethan army, attempting to repel them back into Terretha. Using a new method of warfare called trench warfare, Moiette general Constantin Parmentier dug his troops into the ground, a defensive measure which the Terrethan army would be unable to break. However, Terretha's general Cassius Bittucus had recently upgraded his army with new weapons of terror. Using the newly invented flamethrower, the Terrethan army broke through the Moiette trench line and torched all of Nanliers in an event known as the ''Burning of Nanliers (1341). '' The Anderan Front Using naval vessels captured from the Moiette port town of Bull Harbor, the Terrethan army moved into Andera where they were greeted with a barrage of arrow fire. The ''Battle of Bellwatch (1341) ''ensued, lasting for a full month. Once the Terrethan army broke through into Bellwatch, they continued their invasion of Andera, moving throughout Andera to all major cities. The Terrethan army's more formal warfare tactics proved ineffective against Andera's guerrilla tactics. End of Phase One After five years of continued losses, the Terrethan forces formally surrendered their failed cause in November, 1346. Meeting with Baron Octavian North in Silverpool in December, 1346, Terrethan Praetor Junius Chratus signed the ''Silverpool Accords, ''recognizing Andera as a sovereign nation officially granting Andera independence. Remoria's Response Having also gone through a nationalist movement in the late 1330's and early 1340's, Remorian Emperor Claudomiro III sought to rebuild Remoria's old, but fallen empire. Seeing this as a perfect opportunity to take advantage of a new and weak Andera in order to reclaim it as a vassal of Remoria, Emperor Claudomiro III invaded Andera. First Remoria-Andera War Still mobilized and ready for war, the State of Andera was prepared to hold off the Remorian forces, contrary to what Emperor Claudomiro III had believed. After nearly five more years of fighting, the Anderan army pushed back the Remorian invading forces, and established to the world that they were a strong nation, not to be trifled with lightly. Independence Claiming official nationhood in October, 1351, the Anderan Island was officially free. A total of more than 10 years of continuous homeland warfare had strengthened the patriotism and morale of the Anderan people, paving the way for a Anderan future.